Miyako cantaba a Violeta Parra
by Japiera
Summary: One-shot. La chica de la guitarra canta canciones de la Violeta, y su cabello también violeta, se mece cada vez que la micro frena y abre las puertas. AU chileno Jouyako para Ahiru-san.


**Miyako cantaba a Violeta Parra**

 _AU chileno Jouyako para Ahiru-san_

 **Disclaimer** : Digimon no es mío

* * *

 **1\. La cantante de la micro**

Empieza marzo, empiezan las clases, y Jou su cuarto año de medicina. Se promete que este año se involucrará más en actividades sociales, que disfrutará la vida universitaria, y Taichi quien nunca olvida, le pide ayuda a Jou con la organización de la semana de los novatos. Hay una reunión de voluntarios en su casa y es necesario que Jou asista.

—Lo prometiste —le recuerda Taichi; Jou lamenta ser hombre de palabra.

Es por ello que en lugar de tomar la micro naranja que sube, aborda la azul que no tiene idea dónde va. La indicación de Taichi fue «sigue al choclón», y ahí está con toda su caridad cristiana. Es difícil. La micro está que revienta, el calor convierte al gentío en sopa, Jou ha quedado encajado en una esquina, entre un hombre sudoroso que huele a sobaco, y una ridícula chiflada con un pañuelo a la cabeza y una guitarra.

La gente no debería subir con guitarras. Las guitarras estorban y reducen el espacio de los seres humanos.

—¡Mi intención no es molestar! —grita ella exigiendo aún más espacio—, ¡sino traer un poco de folclore nacional!

—Pfff —bufa Jou. ¡Cuánta hipocresía!

La chiflada alcanza a oirle, se gira y le sonríe. Una sonrisa sin segundas. Una sonrisa auténtica que resulta ser una promesa.

—Esta va para mi amigo del cabello azul. Una nueva.

La chica de la guitarra canta canciones de la Violeta, y su cabello también violeta, se mece cada vez que la micro frena y abre las puertas. Su voz no presume ninguna virtud, y su rasgueo no mengua con los lomos de toro. Insta a su público pasajero a que le acompañen en las frases más conocidas, y si no se la saben, ella las sopla un tiempo antes que comience el compás verdadero.

Y el show dura hasta que acaba. La chica de la guitarra hace una reverencia, y es la primera vez que Jou ve a un cantante improvisado despedirse sin mendigar propina.

Su intención no es molestar.

Pero a Jou le truena la mandíbula al quedarse con la moneda en la mano. Era su forma de pedir disculpas.

* * *

 **2\. Fiesta en la playa**

Taichi pica latas de cerveza con el bastón. Está impaciente. Jou lleva quejándose desde que llegaron, y no parece preocupado en desempeñar la labor por la cual Taichi le ha reclutado: reciclar.

Están en Cartagena. Viva la playa loca, el melón con vino, y la piscola. Los novatos beben, saltan, bailan, discuten, se besan, y está bien que lo hagan porque se es novato solo una vez; y solo una vez se tiene un paseo de bienvenida a la playa. Taichi lo fue dos veces porque se cambió de universidad, pero eso es punto y aparte. Taichi no juzga a la gente por embriagarse en la playa, pero sí critica duramente a quienes critican duramente. En este caso a Jou, quien en lugar de recolectar las cáscaras de melones que van dejando los novatos entre la arena y el agua, sigue rumiando su descontento. Lleva ya casi una semana.

—¡Es que no tiene sentido! ¿Por qué se fue sin pedir nada a cambio? Te hacen sentir mala persona.

—Supéralo. Es una intervención cultural sin ánimos de lucro, se supone que es bonito.

—Pues no lo es. Me habría gustado darle al menos una moneda, ¡la menosprecié! ¡Y ella me dedicó una canción!

—Si es tan importante para ti, ve y díselo.

—¿Cómo?

La chica del cabello violeta corre por la playa junto a su guitarra, huyendo de fanáticos casuales que claman para que siga cantando. Es alta, lleva un pañuelo en la cabeza, y sus pasos son largos y seguros. Al pasar al lado de Jou y Taichi les entrega su bandolera de cuero y continúa corriendo.

—Por favor chicos _reciclash_ , cuídenme mis cosas mientras huyo de estos… —grita a la distancia antes de desaparecer entre el borracho promedio.

Y eso fue todo.

La fiesta termina, hay bolsas plásticas enormes llenas de latas, de tetrapacks, botellas de vidrio, y residuos orgánicos, y la chica del cabello violeta jamás regresó por sus pertenencias. Jou está consternado.

* * *

 **3\. La TNE**

La chica violeta tiene nombre y ese es Miyako. Jou se quedó con la bandolera de cuero, y mientras trajinaba en busca de algo que le ayudase a identificar a su dueña, encontró en un bolsillo su Tarjeta Nacional Estudiantil. Es una tarjeta azul, y lleva el nuevo logo del gobierno. La de Jou es roja, con la bandera chilena formada por cuatro cubos. La TNE nueva es mucho más blanda que la antigua, y Jou repara en la diferencia de edad de ambos.

Para alguien que canta por amor al folclore y las intervenciones culturales, debe ser un asalto financiero pagar el pasaje completo. Para Jou ya es un asalto la tarifa reducida, aunque él no tenga problemas económicos. Como buen cristiano que es, no le queda más que ponerse en contacto con la tal Miyako, a quien saca cuatro años de ventaja.

Entra a la página de la universidad y digita el nombre de Miyako en el buscador de personas. Es estudiante de arte, va en primer año, y Jou copia la dirección de correo electrónico que otorga la universidad.

.

 **Asunto** : Tengo tu bolso y tus pertenencias

 _Buenos días y hola:_  
 _Estoy en posesión de tu bolso. Me lo entregaste el día de la fiesta en la playa pero nunca reclamaste por él. No quería hurgar en tus pertenencias, lo lamento, y apenas encontré tu TNE para dar con un nombre, dejé de buscar. ¿Te parece bien que deje tu bolso en el centro de alumnos de tu facultad?_

 _Jou Kido_  
 _Estudiante de Medicina_  
 _Universidad XXX_

.

La respuesta de Miyako llega casi enseguida.

.

 **Asunto** : re: Tengo tu bolso y tus pertenencias

 _ME HAS SALVADO LA BIDAH JOU KIDO ESTUDIANTE DE MEDICINA_  
 _Si no es molestia ¿podí venir a dejármela ahora? Estoy llegando a plaza de armas._

 _Miyako_

.

Jou se quedó a cuadros. La gente es muy desvergonzada. En sus tiempos no eran así las cosas.

* * *

 **4.** **Entre Paseo Ahumada y Plaza de Armas**

—No hay necesidad que tomes el metro —dice Koushirou—, transantiago hasta Paseo Ahumada y caminar. Aprovecha que aún tenemos tardes libres para estirar las piernas.

—Nunca he ido a Plaza de Armas —confiesa Jou sin inmutarse.

—¿Y te haces llamar capitalino? Vives en una esfera, Jou. Está decidido, te irás caminando.

Koushirou le pide el _Smartphone_ a Jou y abre una aplicación de direcciones. Le instruye sobre las micros que le sirven, dibuja la ruta en el móvil, y lo despide en el paradero. De pronto, Jou se siente un extranjero en su ciudad.

Las construcciones antiguas revestidas con anuncios modernos, los árboles añosos, los basureros con la pintura desconchada, los quioscos forrados en revistas que lucen letreros de la _coca-cola_ , y las baldosas que dibujan diagonales a lo largo de toda la calle peatonal. Está abarrotado de gente cubriendo trámites, gente común y corriente como hay en los hospitales; los comerciantes ofrecen descuentos en útiles escolares, y por un breve momento, Jou imagina a Miyako tocando su guitarra entre el barullo y el batiburrillo.

Resulta que Santiago centro tiene su encanto, Miyako está justamente tocando la guitarra, ahí en Plaza de Armas. Una caja de frutas hace las de plataforma, la funda de la guitarra está llena de monedas, y el chuico y la damajuana están casándose, o eso canta Miyako. La gente aplaude al final, y Miyako se despide con una reverencia exagerada.

—¡Tú debes ser Jou Kido! —acusa apuntándole. Ha reconocido la bandolera de cuero que pende del hombro de Jou. Él le pide que revise que esté todo, y luego de una inspección rápida, Miyako dice que solo falta su pase escolar.

—¿La TNE? ¡Ya recuerdo! La guardé junto a la mía, en mi billetera.

Jou se toca el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. Resulta que Koushirou olvidó mencionarle a Jou, que en Paseo Ahumada carterean.

* * *

 **5.** **Cola en la Junaeb**

—De verdad, lo lamento mucho.

—Déjalo. Estas cosas pasan.

—Y más encima, te hago perder clases.

—Ya basta. Te digo que no importa.

Jou y Miyako están en la Junaeb, y la cola para pedir una nueva TNE llega hasta afuera del recinto. Ha sido un desastre desde que llegaron. Koushirou le dijo que la nueva oficina de la Junaeb estaba en Salvador, pero Taichi insistió que se encontraba en Santa Ana. El año anterior perdió su pase, y cuando llegó a Salvador, se encontró con un papel pegado en la puerta que decía se habían mudado a Santa Ana.

Resultaba que volvieron a mudarse, a Salvador, pero un Salvador distinto. Jou y Miyako perdieron cuarenta minutos encontrando la oficina de la Junaeb, y ya llevaban cuarenta minutos más en la fila.

—¿Por qué estás tan irritado? —insiste ella luego de un rato.

—No me gusta perder el tiempo, ni la gente incompetente, la burocracia, o las largas esperas.

—¿No has pensado, por ejemplo, hablar conmigo?

A Jou están a punto de caérsele las gafas del bochorno. Evidentemente, no ha pensado en ello. Miyako finge fastidio pero le resulta pésimo y termina explotando de la risa junto a otros demonios folclóricos que Jou no conoce. Entonces conversan, sobre esto y aquello, y luego de horas que parecen segundos, dejan la Junaeb junto a pases provisorios y la promesa de seguir en contacto.

* * *

 **6.** **Amigos de Facebook, amigos de verdad**

Jou trabaja. Junto a su notebook hay una pila de controles revisados, y otra más grande aún de los que quedan por revisar. Lamenta el día que aceptó ser ayudante de _Anatomía_ , y luego de una hora descifrando letras ilegibles y calentándose la cabeza, se baja los audífonos y abre Facebook.

Hace dos semanas que no se mete a ninguna red social. La interfaz ha vuelto a cambiar ¿es una broma? Hay doce notificaciones nuevas, más una solicitud de amistad.

—Miyako Inoue —lee en voz alta mientras se rasca el mentón—, ¿por qué me suena?

Ha de ser una chica de _Anatomía_ , piensa. Por curiosidad simple, sigue el link del nombre y le redirecciona al muro, o biografía, o como se llame ahora. No sabe por qué tarda tanto tiempo en recordar de quien se trata, y cuando lo hace, le cuesta creerlo creerlo: Miyako Inoue es de esas ecologistas comunistas.

Aceptar su solicitud de amistad es demasiado. Los amigos de Facebook son amigos de verdad, pero a Jou aunque le agrade Miyako, no puede ser amigo de ideas revolucionarias que se alejan de la verdad.

—¿Entonces por qué eres amigo mío? —le pregunta Koushirou cuando Jou termina de narrarle lo que él llama «una anécdota».

—¿Cómo? ¿Tú también?

—No estoy interesado en política, Jou. Pero tampoco creo en el Dios al cual le rezas.

—No me digas que eres judío.

—Tampoco. Mi fe está en los avances de la ciencia, pero también en la astrología.

Mientras Jou se lamenta en la decadencia de su generación, Koushirou se hace con el Smartphone de Jou y acepta la solicitud de amistad de Miyako por él. Dice que es por su bien.

* * *

 **7.** **Inscripción de ramos**

Jou, para quien Facebook siempre había sido más una herramienta que un pasatiempo, se descubre husmeando en el muro de Miyako, revisando sus fotografías, y tomando nota a los eventos que dice que asistirá. Lo que era un hecho aislado, se convirtió de pronto en una tradición, o quizá un vicio, y una obsesión. Miyako escribe comentarios políticos, escribe sus opiniones sobre la situación estudiantil del país; sus tropiezos y desgracias en su vida universitaria, fotos de sus trabajos de arte, y videos de su trayectoria musical.

Lo último que publica Miyako, es su horario tentativo para el próximo semestre. Historia del Arte I, Acuarela, Figura Humana, Técnicas de Relajación, y un curso deportivo.

Jou todavía debe un curso de formación general, y piensa que llenarlo con un ramo dictado por la facultad de arte le puede ir bien. Empieza a formar su propio horario, y como puede, encaja Historia del Arte I entre Sistema Nervioso, y Bioestadística.

Koushiro, quien también ha agregado a Miyako dentro de sus amistades, se rie en silencio y no comenta nada.

—Quien pensaría que te interesaba el arte.

Bueno, casi nada.

Jou afirma que siempre le ha interesado el arte, pero es incapaz de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas. Koushiro no pasa por alto el detalle.

* * *

 **8.** **Inundación en Santiago**

Comienza Agosto, comienzan las clases de segundo semestre, y Jou se da cuenta que no llegará a tiempo a Historia del Arte. No ha dejado de llover desde las cuatro de la madrugada, son las ocho cuarenta, las clases han comenzado hace diez minutos, y Jou está metido en un taco en Providencia.

Debió haber descendido de la 426 en Magallanes, o en Escuela, no en Pedro de Valdivia. Tomar el metro en esa estación, en un día de lluvia, es equivalente a una visita al infierno. Su caridad cristiana está en su límite santo, que alguien llame al papa Francisco porque Jou debería ser canonizado tras soportar la ineptitud del personal de metro, a las viejas quejumbrosas, y la incomodidad de viajar apretado con abrigo y paraguas en mano.

El resumen es que llega a clases a una hora obscena, y resulta que Miyako faltó a Historia del Arte porque qué pereza salir de la cama un día de lluvia. O eso publicó en Facebook pasado el mediodía.

Así con los ecologistas, piensa Jou fastidiado, y comienza a redactar una carta para el Vaticano.

* * *

 **9.** **Apuntes**

—¿Y cómo van esas clases de arte? —pregunta Koushiro dejando un capuchino vainilla frente a Jou.

—Historia del Arte —corrige antes de probar de su café y darle el visto bueno—. No lo sé, depende de cómo me vaya en la primera interrogación si boto el ramo o no.

—¿Es difícil?

—No es eso. Solo pasa que no ha resultado ser lo que pensaba.

—¿Y qué pensabas que sería?

Pensaba que él y Miyako se sentarían juntos, hablarían de arte juntos, y estudiarían juntos. Pero la realidad era que Miyako llegaba todos los días atrasada, se sentaba en la última fila, y se marchaba apenas el profesor daba por terminada la clase. Jou tenía un estricto sistema de siempre sentarse en primera fila para tomar los mejores apuntes. Sin arrogancia, podía presumir de los mejores apuntes, pero aunque las clases le parecían interesante, el solo hecho de asistir y saber que quince corridas de asiento más atrás se sentaba Miyako, era como un aviso sobre los escasos apuntes que disponía en otro tipos de conocimientos.

—No lo sé, pero no lo que ha resultado ser —respondió al final. Como Koushirou no comentó nada, se empezó a impacientar—. ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

—Me he acordado, eso es todo. Miyako acaba de publicar en Facebook que tiene prueba de Historia del Arte y está mendigando apuntes porque tiene el cuaderno en blanco.

—Normal, si es una irresponsable.

Pero al llegar a casa, Jou escanea su cuaderno, crea un documento pdf que sube a Dropbox, y lo comparte con Miyako. La respuesta de Miyako es insólita:

«¿También cursas Historia del Arte?»

¡Ni se había enterado! Jou no sabe por qué, pero aquella muestra de distracción y poca responsabilidad, más que enfadarlo, logra enternecerlo. En la noche resulta muy difícil conciliar el sueño.

* * *

 **10.** **Ocio auspiciado por _Publimetro_**

La interrogante de por qué Miyako no tiene apuntes de Historia del Arte queda resuelta la clase siguiente al día de la interrogación: Miyako se dedica a resolver el sodoku del _Publimetro_. Jou hizo tripas corazón y se sentó en la última fila, con el motivo de reprenderla. Pero lo que ocurrió, fue que Jou perdió toda la clase intentando resolver el puzle que ofrecía el diario que regalaban a la salida del metro; y luego continuó resolviéndolo durante su clase de Bioestadística, y luego la de Nutrición y Dietética, y así...

Al final del día, Koushiro requisó el _Publimetro_ y le escribió a Miyako que por favor no volviera a hacer eso. Que Jou podrá ser Escorpio, pero algo de Piscis tiene entre medio.

* * *

 **11.** **Los ecologistas**

Taichi quien nunca olvida, volvió a acudir a Jou. Jou cada día se lamenta más de sus palabras, pero es de mala educación rechazar una propuesta sin antes escucharla.

—La federación de estudiantes está organizando una fiesta dieciochera, y necesito a gente ayudando a recolectar los desperdicios que dejan los curaos.

—¿Por qué asumes que me gusta esto de la ecología?

—No se trata que te guste o no, Jou. La ecología es una cuestión moral.

Jou no se lo discute, básicamente porque no le interesa. Cada día le cae peor Taichi, y que se crea más moral que él por interesarse por el planeta. Pero recuerda que a Miyako también le interesan esas cosas, y en la siguiente clase de Historia del Arte, no pierde el tiempo para ponerse su medalla de ecologista del año.

Miyako está maravillada. Muy maravillada. Extremadamente maravillada.

Jou no tanto, porque la conversación de algún modo terminó con Jou comprometiéndose a asistir a una marcha con Miyako.

* * *

 **12.** **Entre limones y lacrimógenas**

En la familia de Jou son todos médicos. Sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos. Todos salvo su hermano Shuu, quien se las dio de hippie y ahora excava huesos en Antofagasta. La familia no habla mucho de Shuu, la oveja negra. No quiso recibir el sacramento de la confirmación, vive en concubinato con un hombre, y por las noches hace transformismo en un club nocturno bajo el nombre de _Pasión del Cairo_. Más o menos así es su vida.

En medio de un montón de gente que reclama la instalación de cierta empresa hidroeléctrica, que se comparte limones, y avanza por la calle alameda cantando canciones de protesta, Jou no deja de recordar a su hermano Shuu.

—¿Estás nervioso? —le pregunta Miyako. Jou le dice que no, y por algún motivo, siente el deseo de tomarle la mano.

No se trata que estén los pacos a menos de cien metros, con los zorrillos y los guanacos en primera línea de combate, obedeciendo órdenes de la alcadía; tampoco es impotencia por defender una causa que considera justa y que nadie hace el esfuerzo por oír.

A su alrededor hay caos. La gente huye, grita, y los que pueden cogen piedras del suelo, y otros se exprimen limones sobre sus narices, y otros como Miyako, tiran de la mano a quienes se encuentran a su lado.

—Te alcanzaron las lacrimógenas —Miyako le paso un limón a Jou.

Jou prefiere que piense eso a que descubra el verdadero motivo de su llanto.

* * *

 **13.** **Sunny en agradecimiento**

Miyako quizá no obtuvo puntaje nacional en la prueba, y no tiene las mejores notas en la universidad. Eso no quiere decir que sea tonta, y pese a sus anteojos redondos con 12.03 de aumento, sus ojos no se pierden detalle.

Jou viste zapatillas _Lacoste_ , tiene pluma en lugar del típico lápiz _Bic,_ y si usa transporte público, aquello obedece más a un sentido de urgencia que de preferencia, y que apenas saque la licencia, le caerá un _Mini_ el día de su cumpleaños. También sabe que fue a Berlín y Viena en las vacaciones de invierno, que no se pierde misa cada Domingo, y que le gusta quejarse de la gente que se queja en lugar de asumir lo que le toca asumir.

Sin embargo, Jou la acompaña a las marchas, y puede pasar horas escuchándola interpretar canciones de protesta con su guitarra. Escanea sus apuntes de Historia del Arte, la llama para recordarle de estudiar, y también la llama para despertarla durante las mañanas.

Cuando el curso acaba, Miyako apenas puede creerse que pase Historia del Arte con un promedio casi perfecto. Y cuando ve a Jou, le regala una bolsa de dulces Sunny.

—Vaya, es inesperado.

—No son Ferrero, pero-

—No digas eso. Me gustas... los Sunny, digo. Me gustan los Sunny.

Jou se ruboriza y desvía la mirada. Miyako ha recolectado mucha clase de detalles y piensa que es hora de dar el siguiente paso.

* * *

 **14.** **El ridículo**

Koushirou le pregunta por última vez a Miyako si está segura de aquello. Miyako dice que está muy segura, y que no le vuelva a preguntar lo mismo otra vez o se las verá con Nicanor.

—¿Nicanor?

—Mi rodilla —explica ella.

Es la primera vez que Miyako está por esos barrios. Las casas son grandes, las calles amplias, y los patios bien cuidados. Hay perros finos, nada de quiltros; y jilgueros y cachuditos en lugar de zorzales y palomas. Se siente el frío cordillerano que cala, y las vibras de la clase acomodada. Por alguna razón, no termina gustándole del todo, y Miyako se pregunta si no se estará volviendo prejuiciosa.

Cuando Koushirou descubrió las intenciones de Miyako, no quiso perdérselo, y por eso le propuso acopañarla hasta casa de Jou en lugar de explicarle cómo llegar. Miyako, con la guitarra al hombro y un traje de china, no cantó nada hasta que ella y Koushiro se apearon. Se metieron por calles intrincadas que subían y se doblaban, hasta llegar a una especie de mansión que Miyako en su vida creyó posible en Santiago.

—¡Jou es cuico! —gritó impresionada.

—¿No te habías dado cuenta?

—Sí pero… pero no sabía qué tanto.

—¿Estás segura de esto?

—¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! —Nicanor fue a por todo, pero Koushirou logró esquivarlo en el momento preciso.

Llamaron a la casa por citófono, les abrieron la puerta, y entraron. Cuando la nana le avisó a Jou que tenía visitas, no esperó encontrarse a Miyako en guitarra, ni a Koushiro con un pandero, pero así son los hechos.

La chica del cabello violeta canta canciones de la Violeta Parra; el musguito brotó de la piedra, el alma buscó su sitio en una amapola, Run Run se fue pa'l norte, y Jou le dio gracias a Miyako por darle tanto a su vida.

* * *

 _ **Notas**_

 _ **Q** uerida Ahiru-san ¡feliz cumpleaños washi loca! Ehh ¿qué te digo? No sé cuál sea tu nivel de chilenismo, no sé el sentido de esta historia, pero a mí me ha nacido escribirte esto. Más que au-chileno, quizá sea au-santiaguino-universitario. Que lo pases genial, que comas bien, y nos leemos querida :) solo te pido que por hoy, me perdones el OoC._

 _ **J** apiera **C** larividencia_

* * *

 **Correción** : Miyako y Jou se llevan por tres años, no por cuatro. Japi evidentemente, tampoco sacó puntaje nacional en matemáticas. Siento Ahiru regalarte siempre cosas pifiás, y cualquier otro error, notifiquen sin piedad.


End file.
